Ice and Chocolate
by touisback
Summary: Sasuke ingin meruntuhkan sifat dingin Naruto? Seorang dengan julukan pangeran es harus dihadapkan pada Sasuke yang memiliki hati semanis atau sepahit coklat. Pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Warn: Miss typo dan banyak lagi!CHAPTER:4 APDET KILAT!
1. Ice prince and Chocolate

**Ice and Chocolate**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: Yaoi, Miss Typo, and OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Jari-jari menggenggam pena yang berlapis emas dengan tinta yang berwarna hitam. Naruto Uzumaki seorang pekerja keras yang selalu memandang dunia ini adalah kehidupan yang keras dan hanya dipenuhi oleh kekerasan, sehingga dirinya selalu berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan cara menutup hatinya dan selalu berpikiran rasional. Meskipun hal tersebut terkadang membuat takut dan susah orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Naruto tidak pernah peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Sebuah foto yang terletak di depannya membuat pikirannya teralihkan. Mata biru yang dahulu bersinar dan mempunyai kehidupan kini tampak berubah menjadi kelam dan tidak ada hasrat sama sekali. Sedangkan rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan tampak cocok dengan kulitnya yang berwarna _tan, _sedangkan bibirnya yang berwarna kepingan dan lembab, tampak tidak ada senyum sedikit pun.

Setelah foto tersebut diletakkan pada tempatnya, Naruto mengambil botol di depannya dan mengisikan sebuah gelas dengan cairan yang berasal botol tersebut. Setelah gelas tersebut cukup penuh dengan air putih, Naruto hanya memandang gelas tersebut.

"Apakah kau mendengarkan aku, Naruto?"

Iruka yang merupakan asisten Naruto menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Meskipun Naruto adalah orang yang susah diatur, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali membantah Iruka. Hal ini dikarenakan, semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, Naruto hanya diasuh oleh Iruka, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade.

"Aku mendengarkan Iruka..," kata Naruto dengan nada malas-sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibahas oleh Iruka.

"Sejujurnya Naruto, jika ini bukan karena ulang tahun anak pemilik perusahaan kita, aku tidak akan pernah memerintahkanmu untuk datang..," Iruka berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, dan mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, bukan? Kalau aku tidak pernah peduli dengan hari kelahiran, bahkan kematian orang-orang di dunia ini." Mata Naruto berkilat tajam karena marah. Biasanya Naruto akan segera mengusir orang yang akan membuatnya marah, tetapi karena Iruka adalah orang yang dihormatinya tentu saja Naruto berusaha meredamkan emosinya.

Sambil menghela napas, Iruka mendekati Naruto, "datang Naruto, atau kau akan menyesal telah membatah ketiga pengasuhmu."

"Lalu untuk apa aku datang ke ajang pamer kekayaan? Keluarga-keluarga seperti mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan uang yang telah dikumpulkan oleh keluarga mereka."

Iruka terkesiap. benar-benar terkejut. Pria muda di depannya benar-benar keras kepala, bukannya merasa takut atau segera menyetujuinya meskipun sedikit enggan, tetapi tampaknya Naruto tidak ada sama sekali ketertarikan dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus datang!"  
Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Kau harusnya memahamiku Iruka, aku tidak suka dengan pesta. Lebih baik aku memikirkan rencana ke depan untuk memperluas perusahaan kita."

"Jadi kau tidak peduli dengan nasib perusahaan kita? Kau hanya peduli dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Iruka!"

Iruka membelalakkan matanya. "Kau jangan membentakku! Dan kau harus datang! Titik! Di umurmu yang seperti ini lebih baik kau segera mencari siapa yang cocok menjadi pendampingmu," seru Iruka sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras.

Naruto terdiam.

"Sial, aku baru 21 tahun dan aku harus mencari pendamping? Lelucon apa yang dia utarakan pada diriku" katanya dengan pelan.

* * *

Mata berwarna _onyx_ menatap wanita di depannya dengan mata yang dalam dan menghanyutkan, dan wanita yang di depannya sudah sangat hafal kebiasaannya itu. Sasuke Uchiha merupakan seseorang yang bisa menaklukkan wanita maupun pria hanya dalam beberapa menit. Bisa dikatakan, setiap Sasuke tertarik dengan sesuatu matanya seolah-olah menatap hal tersebut dengan tatapan penuh hasrat dan penuh ambisi.

"Kau akan datang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sebuah batu rubi berkilauan di jari tangan kiri Haruno Sakura. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda digerakkannya dengan indah dan membuat wangi _shampoo_ bermerek yang dipakainya tercium oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan datang jika kau bisa membuat jaminan padaku akan terdapat sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. "Kau memang benar-benar terlalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tua dan kakakmu, Sasuke. Seandainya mereka mengetahui jika kau mempunyai tabiat buruk seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. "Ayah dan ibuku cukup sayang dengan diriku, dan mereka tidak mungkin memarahiku hanya karena aku bermain dengan orang-orang bodoh."

Sakura berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke. Wajahnya menandakan sebuah keusilan. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menatap Sasuke. "Kau memang bermulut pedas Sasuke, aku berharap kau berhenti menyakiti orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

Sasuke menyisir memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Uchiha memang seperti itu, Haruno" katanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku terkadang berharap seluruh Uchiha mati dan hanya tersisa dirimu dan kakakmu, hingga kau menjadi serius dan berusaha membunuh orang yang telah menghabisi _clan_-mu."

Sasuke tersenyum kembali. "Sayangnya cerita tersebut tidak pernah terjadi di sini, Sakura, yang ada hanyalah aku sebagai anak yang disayang oleh kedua orang tua ku," kata Sasuke dengan tawa yang terdengar cukup keras.

* * *

Acara pesta pun telah tiba,ajang untuk menampilkan pakaian mewah dan terbaik orang-orang yang datang ke pesta tersebut.

Iruka memandang orang yang di sebelahnya. Naruto benar-benar terlihat kaku jika dibandingkan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Semenjak masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta, Naruto hanya terdiam di sudut ruangan sambil memegang minuman dan bersandar pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat anggun tidak pernah terlihat senyum sedikit pun.

"Kau tidak bersenang-senang Naruto?"

Iruka menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri di samping Naruto sambil ikut bersandar pada tembok. Jasnya yang berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih tampak kontras dengan jas Naruto yang berwarna putih dengan dalaman berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini."

Mata biru Naruto tampak tidak ada ketertarikkan sama sekali pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Meskipun sesekali para wanita memandang dirinya dan tersenyum menggoda, Naruto tidak pernah menggubris wanita tersebut. Naruto hanya bersikap dingin dan diam seolah-olah dirinya adalah bongkahan es yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti memandang minumanmu dan berjalan bersama diriku menemui para rekan bisnismu?"

Naruto menghela napas. Iruka bukan saja memaksanya untuk datang ke pesta yang mewah ini, tetapi Iruka selalu membuatnya untuk bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk datang ke pesta ini atau berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau membuka hatimu pada dunia di sekelilingmu." kata Iruka sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sudah cukup lama dia tidak pernah tersenyum, bahkan terlalu lama sehingga dia tidak ingat kapan dia pernah menggerakkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum atau tertawa sepuasnya. Terkadang dia berpikir, mungkin jika orang tuanya masih hidup, dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan senyumannya dan dia akan memiliki teman-teman sebaya yang sangat banyak-bukan teman-teman yang umurnya jauh di atasnya dan hanya membicarakan urusan bisnis.

"Iyah memang dasar pemikir, kau malah berpikir kembali. Aku akan kembali ke tengah ruangan, kau jangan diam di sini saja, terkadang manusia membutuhkan penyegaran pada otaknya," kata Iruka, sesudah itu dia berjalan ke arah tengah ruangan-meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

* * *

Kedua pemilik mata _onyx_ terus memandang sekelilingnya, dan sesekali mereka menyapa orang-orang yang dikenal mereka ketika melewati mereka. Dandanan yang mereka terapkan untuk ke pesta ini nyaris sama-hanya berbeda pada hiasan-hiasan yang mereka kenakan dan model rambut.

"Ramai sekali pesta ini, aku kira hanya akan ada para orang tua." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha pada kakaknya.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Tidak seperti adiknya yang tidak menyangka pesta ini begitu ramai, Itachi sudah tahu dengan pasti jika pesta ini akan memiliki tamu yang penting dan banyak-baik dari kalangan pejabat maupun kalangan pembisnis.

"Kau harus tahu jika pesta ini bukanlah pesta sembarangan. Tampaknya semua orang penting datang kemari."

Sasuke tersenyum usil. Kakaknya tahu dengan pasti untuk apa Sasuke datang kemari. Matanya yang terus memandang berkeliling merupakan ciri-ciri jika Sasuke sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Selain itu, wajahnya yang selalu terpasang dengan mimik tanpa dosa menambah keyakinan Itachi jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak serius untuk datang ke pesta ini dalam rangka menjalin persahabatan dengan para rekan bisnis keluarga Uchiha.

"Tampaknya aku sudah merasakan rasa bosan, Aniki," kata Sasuke sambil menaruh minuman yang sejak tadi pegangnya ke atas meja.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau bosan karena tidak ada teman 'bermain', bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Itachi mendengus pelan, meskipun kinerja Sasuke dalam perusahaan sangatlah hebat, dan membuat perusahaan maju dengan pesat, tetapi tingkah lakunya sangatlah buruk. Bisa dikatakan, meskipun sifatnya selalu tidak serius, orang tuanya maupun Itachi tidak pernah bisa memarahinya karena segala sesuatu yang dikerjakan Sasuke selalu baik-tepatnya sangat baik. Bahkan semenjak menginjak sekolah Sasuke selalu menempati urutan terbaik di sekolahnya, dan selalu menjadi murid teladan.

'Seandainya otaknya tidak sehebat ini..,' pikir Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aniki."

Mendengar suara adiknya, Itachi segera memandang Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke melepas jasnya. Matanya berkilat tajam dan memandang Itachi dengan malas. "Aku pulang."

Itachi seperti tersambar petir. Adiknya benar-benar kacau. Acara puncak belum saja dimulai, Sasuke sudah ingin pulang-tidak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tampaknya bagi Sasuke hidup adalah permainan, bekerja dengan baik dan bermain sepuasnya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan..," kata Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Itachi sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauhi dirinya.

* * *

Naruto terdiam di depan gedung sambil menanti jemputannya. Cuaca yang cukup dingin membuat dirinya memakai mantel yang cukup tebal dan sebuah syal yang dilingkarkan pada lehernya. Meskipun dia tahu akan dimarahi oleh para walinya, Naruto tidak peduli karena dia sudah jenuh melihat orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan seseorang berdiri di samping Naruto-tampak menanti hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Setelah secara sekilas Naruto melihat orang tersebut, Naruto melihat jam dan mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke!" seseorang berteriak sambil mendekati orang yang di samping Naruto.

"Ino?" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Ino dan ciuman hangat pun mendarat di pipinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Cuaca dingin memang benar-benar membuatnya lebih emosional, terlebih dia harus bersama dengan orang yang terus bermesraan di sampingnya.

'Lama sekali mobilnya.'

"Sasuke sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana jika sesudah pesta kita pergi ke tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi?" tanya Ino dengan nada manja, seolah-olah itu bukanlah nada mengajak tetapi mengharuskan Sasuke untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

"Mhmm.. akan aku pikirkan," kata Sasuke.

"Ayolah!" rajuk Ino.

"Apa kalian bisa pergi dan bermesraan di tempat lain?" Naruto berkata dengan nada serius dan jengkel.

Sasuke menghentikan obrolannya dengan Ino. dan memandang orang di sampingnya.

Mata _onyx_ dan biru pun saling pandang.

"Ada apa denganmu anak kecil? Apa kau kurang konsumsi kalsium?" kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Tidak perlu kalsium untuk melawan orang brengsek dan berisik seperti dirimu..," kata Naruto dengan santai.

Ino memandang wajah Naruto lebih teliti, seolah-olah mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dan mulutnya menutup dan membuka menandakan keterkejutan pada orang di depannya. Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan dan perhotelan yang tersebar secara internasional berdiri di depannya. Selain informasi tersebut, kini Ino mengetahui jika rumor tentang sifat dinginnya Naruto ternyata memang benar-benar asli.

"Kau yang berisik pada awalnya," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman a la Uchiha.

"Aku tidak berisik jika kau tidak melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di depan umum."

"Kau tampak seperti kakek-kakek. .Sik!"

'Sial!' pikir Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ayolah Naruto, berpikir dingin. Jangan sampai kau kalah pada sampah di depanmu ini.'

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Naruto, dan membuat seringai jahat terpasang di bibir Naruto. Seseorang memakai seragam berwarna hitam dengan topi berwarna hitam turun dari mobil dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk naik. mobil tersebut.

Naruto memandang Sasuke.

Sebuah injakkan kaki yang disengaja oleh Naruto pun mendarat di kaki Sasuke.

"Aw!" teriak Sasuke dan disaat yang sama Naruto berlari memasuki mobil dan mobil pun melaju dengan kencang.

"Sial! Akan aku bunuh jika kita bertemu lagi!" umpat Sasuke yang kesakitan sambil memandang mobil yang terus melaju dengan kencang.

* * *

Di dalam mobil Naruto memandang ke belakang dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Biasanya Naruto akan terdiam dan memasang wajah dingin jika memasuki mobil, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Rasa menang dan penuh ambisi untuk berbuat keonaran tampak terpancar di matanya.

"Tampaknya Tuan Muda sedang senang?" tanya sopir tersebut sambil memandang Naruto dari kaca spion depan.

Naruto tersadar dengan tingkah lakunya dan kembali pada sifat _cool_-nya. "Jika kau masih ingin bekerja tutuplah mulutmu..," kata Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan perasaannya.

* * *

Itachi berlari memasuki rumah. Kabar kemarahan Sasuke membuat dirinya segera meninggalkan pesta dan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Saat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi menarik napas dan membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

"Sasuke?" Itachi meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Sebuah botol pun mengenai tembok nyaris mengenai Itachi.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari Aniki?"

Sasuke membantu Itachi untuk menyalakan lampu. Dan saat lampu dinyalakan tampak terlihat jika seluruh ruangan Sasuke begitu berantakan. Itachi berjalan mengelilingi kamar sambil berusaha untuk tidak menginjak barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Itachi tidak melihat adiknya semarah ini. Terakhir kali Itachi melihat Sasuke marah ketika dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan adik kecilnya oleh ayahnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke benar-benar murka-tidak ingin makan bahkan mandi sekali pun. Dan untungnya hal tersebut berakhir, ketika seorang pelayan hampir diterjunkan oleh Sasuke dari atas loteng rumahnya. Sehingga, baik ayahnya maupun ibunya tidak berani membanding-bandingkan kembali Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Kau tahu Aniki? Aku akan membunuh orang yang telah mengganggu hidupku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh amarah.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, "yah aku tahu, malah aku tahu semenjak dulu."

Sasuke terduduk di atas kasur, "kalau begitu keluar! Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk berbaik hati!" teriak Sasuke sambil membanting dirinya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

Itachi memutar kedua matanya, "baiklah, untung saja aku sedang berbaik hati untuk tidak mengganggu mu, adik."

Kata Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke yang tampaknya benar-benar sedang sangat kesal.

* * *

Naruto sedang sibuk memandang kertas-kertas di depan mejanya. Meskipun rapat masih cukup lama, tetapi Naruto sudah berada di kantornya semenjak pagi. Bahkan setelah dari pesta, Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah dan langsung pergi ke kantor. Bunyi ketikkan pada komputer terus terdengar, dan matanya yang dilapisi oleh kaca mata terus memandang monitor.

"Kau tidak henti-hentinya bekerja?" tanya Iruka yang semenjak tadi duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Iruka. Sekarang dia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan walinya karena dia sedang berusaha konsentrasi pada rapat yang akan segera diadakan pada siang nanti. Iruka sudah cukup bersabar, dan daripada dirinya memarahi orang di depannya lebih baik Iruka pergi dari ruangan Naruto.

"Naruto, sebelum rapat lebih baik kau makan terlebih dahulu..," kata Iruka sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Akhirnya, jam rapat pun dimulai. Naruto sudah menjalani rapat tersebut dengan lancar. Selain rapat tersebut berjalan dengan lancar, Naruto pun telah bertemu dengan teman lamanya-Kiba. Meskipun Naruto adalah orang yang benar-benar _moody_ dan pendiam bukan berarti Kiba memiliki sifat yang sama dengan dirinya. Pemilik tato di wajah tersebut adalah penyayang binatang, dan memiliki sifat periang sekaligus senang berhura-hura.

Setelah semua orang keluar dari ruang rapat tinggalah Naruto dan Kiba. Kiba memandang Naruto yang sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kawan lama," kata Kiba sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Naruto tetap terdiam, fokus dengan berkas-berkasnya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada ketertarikkan akan kawan lamanya.

"Naruto?" Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kiba, aku sedang tidak berniat untuk membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting. Permisi!" kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Kiba segera berlari mengejar Naruto dan menahan pundak Naruto. Senyuman yang begitu lebar terlukis di bibir Kiba. Melihat senyuman tersebut Naruto langsung mengerti jika dia tidak bisa menghindar dari teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Kemana lagi kau akan mengajak diriku?"

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto. "Tempat biasa aku datangi, kau datanglah malam ini, oke?"

Naruto menghela napas. Semua orang selalu memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Terkadang Naruto selalu berpikir jika dia ingin sekali kabur atau membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi disuatu saat nanti-baik dengan cara melenyapkan semua orang atau melenyapkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke memandang gadis cantik di depannya. Dibelainya dan diciumnya wangi rambut yang terdapat pada gadis tersebut. Meskipun ini adalah jam kantor, tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk bermain-main dengan waktunya. Bahkan kerap kali Sasuke keluar dari kantor untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang akan dikencaninya. Tetapi, untuk kali ini Sasuke tidak seberuntung biasanya, kakaknya tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan dan melihat suasana romantis yang terdapat di ruangan Sasuke.

"Adik,lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolah dan mempelajari semua etika yang diajarkan disana...," kata Itachi dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada wanita tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Matanya yang sempat penuh dengan rayuan kini berubah menjadi pandangan galak-siap bertengkar dengan kakak satu-satunya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengurusi urusanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Itachi melempar buku dan kertas-kertas ke atas meja Sasuke dengan senyum licik. "Kerjakan ini dan kau boleh bermain-main sepuas mu!"

Sasuke memandang buku dan kertas-kertas tersebut. Mata _onyx_-nya kini benar-benar tidak menyorotkan arti persahabatan sama sekali. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat dan bibirnya berkomat-kamit siap untuk berteriak. Tetapi, sebelum Sasuke berteriak, Itachi sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aniki! Kau akan aku balas!"

* * *

Mendengar Naruto akan pergi ke dunia malam, dengan senang hati Jiraiya dan Tsunade mendadani Naruto. Meskipun pakaian Naruto begitu mencolok, tetapi hal tersebut malah membuat Naruto tambah menarik dan menarik perhatian orang banyak. Selain itu, rambut yang biasanya dirapihkan kini disengaja dibuat acak-acakan dan membuat dia kesan nakal-bukan seorang pembisnis.

'Terlihat seperti gigolo diriku ini..,' pikir Naruto sambil memasuki diskotik.

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, Naruto langsung mencium bau rokok dan alkohol dimana-mana. Selain itu, suara bising dan lampu kelap-kelip mulai menghantui pikirannya. 'Mengapa orang-orang selalu menganggap hal ini menarik?'

"Naruto!" seseorang berteriak dari arah seberang.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Ternyata Kiba bersama teman-temannya telah duduk di atas kursi panjang sambil menikmati minuman yang ada di depannya. Dengan segera mungkin Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka, dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya dan menawarkan kencan pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Asik bukan?" tanya Kiba, dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan dengusan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan mata _lavender_ menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya tampak sangat imut dan terlihat malu-malu ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hai, na-namaku.. Hi..Hinata!" kata gadis tersebut sambil malu-malu.

Kiba merangkul Hinata dan menarik Hinata ke arah dirinya, sehingga punggung Hinata menempel pada dada Kiba. "Dia pacarku, perkenalkan!" kata Kiba dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

"Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

Dari arah belakang ada yang berdehem dan membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, dan baju yang begitu modis berdiri di depannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Sakura?" Kiba memandang Sakura dengan kagum dan Sakura memandang Kiba dengan terheran-heran.

"Aku Kiba! Kau ingatkan?"

Sakura membelalakkan mata, wajahnya yang cantik kini memperlihatkan keceriaan. "Kiba! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Ya Tuhan, kau lebih hebat dibandingkan hari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Ya tentu saja! Ah kenalkan, ini pacarku, Hinata, dan ini Naruto Uzumaki!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Seseorang yang kaya, tidak pernah absen dari majalah dan terkenal tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan siapapun bisa berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Selain itu, tidak seperti rumor yang beredar jika Naruto adalah anak muda yang sudah mempunyai keriput, ternyata orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang tampan, penuh dengan karisma, dan benar-benar keliatan 'waw!'

"Sakura Haruno," kata Sakura sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naruto."

Setelah cukup lama bersama dan membuka banyak topik pembicaraan, tetap saja Naruto terdiam dan duduk sambil memandang minuman. Terdiamnya Naruto membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya canggung dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Sakura, maaf aku terlambat!" seseorang kembali tiba dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orang yang duduk di sampingnya dan memutuskan untuk tetap asik dengan minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Sasuke? Kemana saja kau?" Sakura menyapa Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk dengan kerjaan yang diberikan oleh kakakku yang bodoh. Oh iya? Apa kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada riang.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku ditemani oleh teman-temanku," kata Sakura dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya teralihkan ke Naruto dan baru teringat jika Naruto sejak tadi tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Ah Sasuke, kenalkan ini teman lamaku, Kiba dan pacarnya Hinata! Dan ini... Naruto, teman baruku!"

Sasuke bersalaman dengan Kiba dan Hinata. Setelah itu, pandangannya teralihkan pada Naruto, dan baru kali ini seorang Uchiha merasakan terkejutan dengan sangat hebat.

"Kau!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Hinata, Kiba, dan Sakura saling pandang.

"Ah, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"I-iy-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" seru Sasuke sambil memberi isyarat 'kita-lanjutkan-urusan-kita-nanti' pada Naruto melewati mata.

"Tentu saja kita sudah saling kenal, bukankah begitu, Uchiha? Terlebih dengan kakimu, tentu sudah kenal aku sangat dekat!" kata Naruto dengan seringai jahat di bibirnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "...dan kau Dobe, tentu kau hanya bisa meminum susu sehingga hanya bisa memandang minuman ketika mendatangi tempat seperti ini."

Naruto membetulkan kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin menang. Senyum menantang dan jahat terus terpasang di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke pun tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, senyum a la Uchiha pun muncul di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Kau tuan manja, lebih baik pulang di tengah malam ini karena orang tuamu akan mencarimu sebentar lagi..," kata Naruto.

Kiba berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Naruto-berniat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka bertengkar, tetapi Kiba sungguh takjub pada kedua orang di depannya ini, karena Sasuke bisa membuat Naruto terlihat emosi dan Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke terlihat kesal seperti ini.

"Diamlah kau Kiba, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang ikut campur dengan urusanku!" seru Naruto sambil meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya.

Kiba menelan ludahnya. Naruto bukanlah memerintah, tetapi mengancam. Aura yang dipancarkan Naruto adalah aura tarung dan penuh rasa ingin kemenangan. Selain Naruto, ternyata Sasuke pun memiliki ambisi yang sama dengan naruto.

"Oh, aku baru teringat jika Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang dingin dan sulit bergaul.. hahahaha," kata Sasuke dengan tawa yang sangat keras.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan santai, "Apa maksudmu Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyentuh pipi dan turun ke dagu Naruto dengan jari-jarinya, "jangan-jangan...," bibir Sasuke menyentuh telinga Naruto dan menghembuskan napas yang hangat pada lubang telinga Naruto.

"Kau adalah seorang _virgin_?" tanya Uchiha dan membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata.

'Tepat bukan?' pikir Sasuke. 'Dapat dirasakan dari wanginya dan tingkah lakunya.'

'Tidak sopan sekali orang ini!' pikir Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"Dengan tingkahmu seperti itu, sudah dapat dipastikan jika kau adalah seorang bajingan!mhmmm.. atau gigolo mungkin?"

Semua orang terdiam. Musik pun berhenti. Tidak ada yang berani menghina Uchiha karena kekuatannya. Tetapi orang di depannya ini meskipun kecil bibirnya sangatlah pedas dan sangat terus terang.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja. "Kiba, jadi ini yang disebut dengan bersenang-senang?"

"..."

"Orang tua," Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa katamu?" kata Naruto langsung membalikkan badan dan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau seperti ayahku, Naruto. Oh bukan, malah kau lebih parah! Norak!" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa mengejek, dan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau berani menghina diriku?" suara Naruto bergetar menahan emosi.

"Sebutkan alasan kenapa aku tidak berani untuk menghina dirimu?" Uchiha memasang ekspresi menghina.

"Hei sudah-su-"

Kiba berhenti bersuara ketika sebuah tinjuan mendarat di perut Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Dengar Uchiha! Aku peringatkan sekali lagi," Naruto berteriak.

"Tidak ada yang berani menghina Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

Uchiha menggertakkan giginya.

'Sial!'

'Aku pasti akan menghancurkan dirimu, Naruto! Meskipun harus menghalalkan segala cara!' pikir Sasuke sambil menggenggam gelas dan memandang Naruto yang terus berjalan menjauhi pandangannya dengan ketidak pedulian pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

'_Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menangis! Aku pastikan itu!'_

Sakura memandang sahabat kecilnya. Mata Sasuke yang biasanya penuh dengan tatapan menghanyutkan dan rayuan kini penuh dengan emosi. Emosi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia nanti.

'Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut pada dirinya. Mudah-mudahan Tidak.. karena aku sangat kasihan pada Uzumaki tersebut.'

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dari author. Tolong di Review ya~

Trims,

touisback


	2. Chocolate? Action!

**Ice and Chocolate**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: Yaoi, Miss Typo, and OOC.**

* * *

Mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Gedung yang menandakan betapa terkenal, dan hebatnya pemilik gedung tersebut, dan pemilik gedung yang baru saja tiba pun turun dari mobil hitam tersebut dengan wajah dingin, merapihkan jas hitam yang dikenakannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan elegan hingga memasuki dalam gedung. Rambut pirang dengan kulit tan yang menjadi _trandmark_ dirinya membuat orang di sekelilingnya memandang dirinya, tetapi bukan hanya fisik menawan dari Uzumaki Naruto sang pemilik gedung saja yang menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang, melainkan mimpi buruk yang datang bagi para pekerja di bawah naungan Uzumaki corp., di saat Naruto semakin masuk ke dalam gedung.

Baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki _lift_, Naruto melihat seorang karyawan berlari dengan keadaan terburu-buru, dan mendahului Naruto. Pakaian karyawan tersebut sangatlah kusut, dan rambutnya pun tampak lusuh.

"Kau kemari!" seru Naruto dan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menghentikan pekerjaannya, sehingga suasana menjadi sunyi – senyap.

Karyawan yang sedang berlari pun menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Dengan langkah perlahan dan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menarik napas tanpa berani menghembuskan kembali Naruto menghampiri karyawan tersebut.

"Besok kau tidak usah berlari...," kata Naruto setelah berhadapan dengan karyawan tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa Tuan Uzumaki?" tanya karyawan tersebut dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau liburan sepuasnya di rumah, dan tidak usah kembali kemari," Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan tidak peduli jika karyawan yang telah dipecatnya menangis dan memohon pada dirinya.

"TUAN! TUAN UZUMAKI!" teriak karyawan tersebut, tetapi Naruto tetap tidak mau mendengar dan menganggap semua kejadian tersebut hanyalah angin belaka.

* * *

"BRAK!" Pintu ruangan Naruto pun membuka dan menutup dengan keras. Di depan Naruto berdiri seorang wanita yang bernama Tsunade yang merupakan salah satu orang tua asuh Naruto dengan wajah sangat marah.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya hanya mendengus kecil melihat orang tua asuhnya dan pura-pura tidak mengetahui jika Tsunade sedang menunggu dirinya untuk memberi penjelasan. Rambut Tsunade yang warnanya lebih menyala dari warna rambut Naruto dikibaskan oleh Tsunade. Sebenarnya, Tsunade hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak memukul bocah di depannya, sehingga Tsunade mengibaskan rambutnya agar mendapatkan angin untuk urat saraf lehernya yang sudah menegang.

"Naruto!" teriak Tsunade yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka topik pembicaraan..

Naruto memandang Tsunade dengan pandangan sinis, "ada apa orang tua, aku sedang sibuk kerja?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan kerjaannya di depan komputer.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak membuat orang di sekelilingmu takut dengan sikap ditaktormu?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "aku tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak pernah mengatur waktunya dengan baik," jawab Naruto dengan spontan sehingga memunculkan urat kemarahan di kening Tsunade.

"Dia pekerja di perusahaan kita, mungkin dia banyak urusan di luar sana sehingga telat dan terburu-buru," kata Tsunade. "Lagipula setelah aku teliti dia hanya telat sekali ini."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya menandakan dia tidak peduli pada topik pembicaraan yang dibawa Tsunade, "aku tidak akan toleransi pada keterlambatan, _old hag!_"

Tsunade memandang Naruto yang kembali mengerjakan kerjaannya. Sejak kecil Tsunade mengurus anak di depannya ini, dan sejak kecil pula Tsunade semakin mengetahui jika semakin lama sifat Naruto semakin dingin, egois, dan anti sosialisasi. Meskipun Naruto sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, Tsunade sangat mengetahui jika orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang sangat kesepian, dan tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. kasihan! Itulah tanggapan Tsunade mengenai Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Tsunade dengan curiga.

"Kita bicarakan kembali itu nanti. Oh iya! Aku mendapatkan perusahaan yang bisa membantu kita dalam bisnis perhotelan kita di Perancis, jika kau tertarik kita bisa bertemu orang tersebut siang ini," kata Tsunade.

Naruto menghela napas, dan menekan-nekan pelipisnya, "aku sudah bilang, jika masalah eksternal, aku hanya akan bertemu jika sudah mendapatkan kepastian kalau perusahaan yang terpilih adalah perusahaan yang terbaik," kata Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum senang, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku sudah memastikan jika perusahaan ini adalah yang terbaik, dan siang ini kau bisa menemuinya."

"A," jawab Naruto yang Tsunade anggap sebagai tanda setuju dengan wajah malas.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa siang nanti, di ruang rapat. Satu lagi, aku telah menyuruh sekertarismu membatalkan acara mu di siang hari ini, dan merubahnya dengan jadwal mempertemukanmu dengan pihak perusahaan tersebut," kata Tsunade sambil mengedipkan mata dan keluar ruangan Naruto dengan cepat sekali.

Naruto terdiam sejenak...

Diam...

Diam...

"HEI! KAU TIDAK BOLEH SEENAKNYA MERUBAH JADWAL SESEORANG!" teriak Naruto dan di luar ruangan Tsunade tertawa dengan keras karena berhasil membuat Naruto kesal.

* * *

Dibelainya rambut berwarna hitam seorang wanita yang telah duduk di pahanya. Mata _onyx_-nya yang menawan tidak henti-hentinya mengelus wajah halus wanita tersebut. Elusan lembut tersebut terus mengalir hingga mencapi bibir berwarna merah muda dan tampak sempurna bagi kaum pria.

"Sa...Sasuke...," wanita tersebut mendesahkan nama pria yang sangat menggoda di depannya.

Sasuke mengecup leher wanita tersebut dengan kecupan lembut, dan tangannya yang putih dieluskannya pada kancing baju wanita tersebut. "Kau sangat manis," kata Sasuke dengan santai dan bagi seseorang yang tidak terpesona dengan Uchiha bungsu akan mengetahui jika kata-kata tersebut hanyalah basa-basi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari wanita tersebut.

Saat Sasuke akan membuka kancing baju wanita tersebut, terdengar suara dari arah meja. Pikiran Sasuke terganggu dan memandang ke obyek suara. Lampu merah pada telepon menyala dan Sasuke langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Wanita yang ada di paha Sasuke berdiri, dan Sasuke segera menekan tombol telepon tersebut, "ya?" sapa Sasuke dengan malas-malasan.

"Apa kau bisa ke ruanganku?" kata seseorang yang di telepon tersebut.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan bertoleransi pada seseorang yang sibuk bercinta di saat kakaknya sedang sibuk mengerjakan kerjaan yang begitu menumpuk," kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

Sasuke memandang wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya dan memerintahkan wanita tersebut secara berbisik-bisik untuk ke luar dari ruangan. Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan mencium lembut pipi Sasuke, "sampai nanti!" bisik wanita tersebut dan pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mempunyai janji dengan perusahaan besar, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan aku pun mempunyai janji yang lain. Kedua perusahaan ini sangatlah penting, apa kau bisa membantuku untuk mendatangi salah satu perusahaan tersebut?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke merapihkan mengambil penanya, dan berancang-ancang untuk menulis, "perusahaan apa yang harus aku datangi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uzumaki corp.," jawab Itachi, dan membuat Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya sebagai seorang Uchiha langsung memikirkan sesosok pria yang memiliki rambut pirang yang selalu bersifat sok.

Sasuke tersenyum jahat, nyaris sama jahatnya dengan seorang maniak, "aku bersedia," jawabnya singkat, sedangkan Itachi langsung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara adiknya yang berubah senang.

* * *

_Siang hari..._

Naruto memutar-mutar pena yang di tangannya dengan jari-jarinya. Matanya sesekali memandang jam antik yang tertempel di dinding dengan wajah bosan. Di sebelah kirinya Tsunade sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan orang tua walinya yang lain, Iruka yang duduk di sebelah kananya. Naruto sangatlah tidak suka dengan orang tidak pernah tepat waktu, sudah lima menit Naruto menunggu orang yang akan menjadi rekan bisnisnya tetapi orang tersebut tidaklah kunjung datang.

Pintu ruangan rapat diketuk oleh seseorang, dan memunculkan seorang wanita dengan wajah merah-entah karena malu atau sakit-yang merupakan asisten Naruto, "Tuan-tuan, tamu yang anda nanti sudah datang," kata wanita tersebut.

Tsunade, Iruka tersenyum senang, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus. "Suruh dia masuk!" jawab Naruto dengan dingin, dan menaruh pena emasnya ke atas map berwarna biru yang terletak di atas meja rapat di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah asisten Naruto menghilang dari hadapan mereka bertiga yang berada di ruang rapat, langkah kakipun terdengar. Naruto memandang ke arah pintu, tanpa mengetahui siapa yang akan muncul di depannya. Sedangkan Iruka dan Tsunade bersiap-siap untuk menyambut orang yang akan muncul tersebut.

Mata _onyx_ dan biru pun saling pandang...

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha ketika melihat sesosok yang benar-benar menjadi bahan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini duduk di depannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin, dan tidak tertarik sama sekali. Melihat kedua atmosfir yang dihadirkan Naruto dan Sasuke, Iruka dan Tsunade merasakan keganjilan antara dua anak muda di depannya ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Uchiha," kata Iruka yang berinisiatif memecahkan suasana tidak nyaman yang terjadi di ruangan rapat.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Naruto, dan duduk di depan Naruto, sehingga mata mereka kembali saling pandang.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Iruka dan Kakashi.

Sasuke memberikan map coklat pada Iruka, dan Iruka memberikan map tersebut pada Naruto yang segera mungkin membuka map tersebut. Mata biru Naruto memandang kertas-kertas yang terdapat di dalam map tersebut dan mengangguk-ngangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah silahkan persentasikan mengenai berkas-berkas ini," kata Naruto sambil menaruh kertas-kertas di tangannya ke atas meja.

* * *

"Jadi, dengan kemajuan teknologi pada perusahaan kami, percalah, bersama kami perusahaan Uzumaki corp., akan bertambah keuntungan berkali-kali lipat," kata Sasuke seiring lampu pada ruangan menyala dengan sendirinya ketika persentasi mengenai perusahaannya selesai.

Tsunade dan Iruka bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Naruto hanya menaruh tangannya di depan dagunya, dan tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"...," Naruto hanya diam dan mengambil kembali kertas-kertas di atas meja yang diberikan Sasuke pada saat baru tiba di ruang rapat.

"Baiklah, mulai besok perusahaan kalian bisa memulai proyek yang kami berikan," jawab Naruto dan senyuman tipis a la Uchiha muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Tetapi Uchiha... kau harus tahu, jika baru kali ini saja aku bertoleransi pada orang yang terlambat," kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan wajah menghina.

Tsunade dan Iruka mengangguk perlahan, "baiklah _Kids_, dari sini silahkan kalian berdua membicarakan rencana-rencana kalian untuk ke depannya," kata Tsunade sambil beranjak dari kursi dan pergi dari ruangan rapat dengan diikuti Iruka.

Setelah Tsunade dan Iruka pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat, atmosfir di ruangan rapat berubah drastis. Suasana hening di antara mereka berdua kembali tercipta. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang sibuk membaca kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku lihat apa?" tanya Uchiha bungsu dengan senyuman jahat yang bermaksud menggoda Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan galak, "apa kau ingin mencoba pukulan ku sekali lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan langkah kakinya secara perlahan mendekati Naruto. Bukan Naruto jika beranjak dari kursi dan menghindari Sasuke. Wajah Naruto yang tampan, dan tampak sempurna hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tajam menunggu datangnya sang penantang yang semakin menghampirinya.

Sasuke memegang pegangan tangan pada kursi Naruto, dan wajahnya di dekatkan pada wajah Naruto sehingga mata mereka saling pandang, "coba saja kalau bisa, Do-be" kata Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sangat menghina.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu Uchiha...," Naruto berkata sangat pelan dan tajam nyaris terdengar seperti bisikkan.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi diriku sebelum aku menghancurkan dirimu dengan tanganku," kata Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kencang dan menancapkan kukunya pada kulit Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang berani mengancam Uchiha, Uzumaki!" seru Sasuke yang semakin keras memegang pergelangan Naruto dan Naruto tetap diam tanpa ekspresi meskipun kuku-kuku Sasuke dan genggaman tangannya telah merusak kulitnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengancam orang yang tidak pernah menggangguku, Uchiha!" Naruto memandang mata Uchiha dengan jarak semakin dekat.

Mata _onyx _dan biru saling pandang...

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, dan berjalan sambil membetulkan jasnya. Dilewatinya Naruto sambil melaju ke arah pintu keluar.

'Dalam hitungan tiga pasti dia akan memanggilku,' kata Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

1...

2...

3...

"Uchiha!" seru Naruto.

'Bingo!' Sasuke bersorak di dalam hati, dan sebelum membalikkan badannya Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman jahatnya.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan melewati Sasuke, "aku tidak suka didahului," kata Naruto sambil melewati Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terkejut karena rencananya gagal untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Walaupun itu hanya sebatas jalan," lanjut Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan rapat, meninggalkan Sasuke, "tidak suka didahului, ahn?"

* * *

Naruto memandang luka yang terdapat di tangannya. Menyakiti dirinya berarti orang tersebut akan berurusan dengan dirinya. Diambilnya obat yang terdapat di dalam laci di bawah mejanya, dan dioleskan obat tersebut pada luka-luka yang terdapat di pergelangan tangannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, ponsel iPhone miliknya pun berbunyi dan Naruto menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Hallo? Benar ini dengan Uzumaki-san?" tanya seseorang dengan sopan di seberang sana.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya untuk tidak hadir dalam rapat. Terima kasih telah menerima perusahaan kami sebagai rekan bisnis anda, untuk lebih sopannya saya mengundang anda untuk datang ke acara pesta kami di kediaman Uchiha," kata Itachi dan Naruto terdiam sejenak-memikirkan kata untuk menolak ajakkan Itachi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto pun terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Naruto memandang orang yang telah mengambil ponselnya, dan ternyata Tsunade-lah orang yang mengambil ponselnya. "Oh, dengan senang hati anak asuh saya pasti akan datang ke tempat anda," kata Tsunade dan sukses membuat munculnya urat kemarahan di kening Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "ah kalau begitu, nanti malam datanglah ke tempat kami, terima kasih, sampai jumpa!" Itachi pun memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Naruto memandang Tsunade...

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"...," Naruto memalingkan muka dan memilih bersikap acuh daripada berurusan dengan orang tua walinya.

* * *

Malam hari pun tiba. Dimana Itachi sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan pesta dengan matang hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Seluruh orang yang terdapat di kediaman Uchiha sudah bersiap-siap. Bahkan acara yang dikatakan oleh keluarga Uchiha sebagai acara makan malam ternyata mengundang banyak tamu penting. Naruto yang memakai jas warna putih dengan bagian dalam kemeja warna hitam membuat orang di sekelilingnya terpukau sedang terdiam di sudut ruangan sambil memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Naruto!" seru seseorang dan membuat Naruto memandang ke arah sumber suara.

Naruto memandang Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Melihat kedua pasangan tersebut, Naruto hanya memutar kedua matanya, dan kembali melihat ke depan seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan Hinata dan Kiba. Hinata yang memakai gaun malam berwarna putih, dan Kiba yang memakai pakaian serba hitam tampak sangat kontras dengan apa yang dikenakan Hinata. Mereka berdua mendatangi Naruto dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hai, sobat! Kenapa kau tidak ke tengah ruangan saja?" tanya Kiba sambil merangkul Naruto.

Naruto menggoyangkan pundaknya, bermaksud menghentikan rangkulan Kiba. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kiba, Naruto anggap hanyalah sebagai angin belaka. melihat sobatnya yang tampak sedang tidak bersahabat, Kiba akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit menjaga jarak dengan pemilik rambut pirang.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau menyapa tamu yang lain, sampai jumpa Naruto. Ayolah, setidaknya kau harus sedikit bersenang-senang!" seru Kiba sebelum menggandeng tangan Hinata kembali dan meninggalkan Naruto.

'Baka,' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Bosan dengan pesta, Naruto memilih untuk berputar-putar di kediaman Uchiha hingga mencapai sebuah lorong dan melihat bayangan dari lorong tersebut. Naruto mendekati bayangan tersebut dan melihat kedua orang yang sedang asyik berciuman, dan salah satu orang yang berciuman tersebut adalah orang yang dia kenal.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Sasuke melepas ciuman pada wanita di depannya dan memandang Naruto. Terdapat senyuman kecil yang berasal dari wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke memerintahkan wanita di depannya pergi begitu saja.

"Tontonan menarik bukan?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau adalah seorang Uchiha," Naruto berjalan kembali ke arah tempat pesta berlangsung, dan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

Melihat Naruto, Itachi beserta keluarganya menghampirinya. Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam, dan mata yang mirip dengan Sasuke, diyakini Naruto sebagai ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Wanita tersebut tersenyum pada dirinya dan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Jadi kau Naruto, sudah dewasa rupanya," kata wanita tersebut yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nikmati pesta ini, Nak!" kata seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki aura wibawa dan kebapak-bapakan yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Uchiha bersaudara.

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto singkat.

Saat keluarga Uchiha sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto dengan membawakan dua buah gelas cairan anggur di tangannya. Kedua orang tuanya memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan wajah tertarik, dan musik pun berhenti.

'Inilah saatnya pertunjukan,' kata Sasuke.

"Perhatian untuk semuanya!" seru Sasuke dan membuat seluruh orang yang hadir di pesta memandang ke arah dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, 'ada apa lagi ini?' pikir Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Naruto, "ini untukmu!" ujar Sasuke dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, serta seluruh mata memandang ke arah Naruto. Melihat tatapan Naruto pada minuman beralkohol di tangannya membuat Sasuke semakin meyakini jika Naruto hanyalah seorang anak-anak yang hanya mengetahui bisnis.

"Aku tidak minum," kata Naruto dengan santai.

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah memelas, mengetahui jika Naruto akan menolak permintaanya, "apa kau tidak mau di hari penting bagi kedua perusahaan kita kau membagi kesenangan bersama seluruh orang di sini?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dan memandang orang di sekelilingnya. Bukan Naruto jika dia tidak memegang harga dirinya dibandingkan rasa curiganya pada Sasuke. Naruto mengambil minuman yang diserahkan Sasuke, dan memandang sejenak minuman tersebut.

"Untuk semuanya mari kita bersulang untuk semakin majunya perusahaan kita semua," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat gelas, dan seluruh orang yang berada ruangan bertepuk tangan dengan keras. "Ayo minum, Uzumaki!" seru Naruto.

Naruto meminum cairan anggur tersebut sekaligus, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, sehingga seluruh ruangan kembali bertepuk tangan. Sambil menegluk anggur, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan anggurnya.

"Silahkan kembali bersenang-senang," kata Sasuke setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Musik pun kembali menyala, dan orang-orang pun kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Naruto menjadi sangat pusing dan sangat berat. Tubuhnya pun mulai berkeringat dan matanya sulit untuk melihat. Tetapi, karena mengetahui jika ini adalah efek samping minuman yang diberikan Sasuke, Naruto hanya memasang wajah dinginnya tampa memperlihatkan penderitaan yang sedang dia alami.

"Kau bersenang-senang, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum menghina, "apapun yang kau lakukan padaku Uchiha, itu tidak akan pernah membuatku kalah atau takut pada dirimu."

"Mhm, baguslah kalau begitu... akupun tidak setuju jika kau kalah begitu saja," jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto dengan tenaga yang kecil, dan tubuh Naruto yang sedang lemas karena minuman yang diberikan Sasuke terhuyung karena lemah hingga menabrak seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Mikoto yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu tamu merasa jika seseorang telah menabraknya, dan ternyata ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya, Mikoto langsung membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu tampak sangat pucat," Mikoto berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri, Fugaku yang berada di dekat Mikoto langsung membantu Mikoto untuk menopang Naruto.

Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri, "aku tidak apa-apa hanya tadi ada yang menyenggolku," jawab Naruto.

"Oh kalau begitu hati-hati," Fugaku dan Mikoto melepas tubuh Naruto saat Naruto sudah kembali berdiri kokoh.

Mikoto yang baru saja menyadari Sasuke di depannya langsung mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau ajaklah Naruto ke kamarmu, suruh dia beristirahat sampai dia dijemput, tampaknya Naruto sedang tidak sehat," kata Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum, "ah tentu saja ibu," kata Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Ayo Uzumaki-san!" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto sambil memengang pundak Naruto, dan Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyentuhku aku pastikan akan menghajarmu," bisik Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Naruto, dan mengikuti Naruto hingga mereka tiba di taman, dan Naruto duduk di kursi taman sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Bagaimana dengan minuman yang aku berikan? Alkoholnya terlalu keras bukan?" kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari kursi taman, dan memegang kerah baju Sasuke, "kau! Teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Waw Uzumaki! Sedang marah kah ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman menyebalkan dan sukses membuat Naruto akan menghajar wajahnya. Saat Naruto akan memukul Sasuke, tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto menjadi kabur, dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Naruto memejamkan mata, dan merasa jika dia sudah masuk ke dalam suasana yang begitu gelap.

"Bruk!" Naruto pun terjatuh.

Sasuke tersenyum menang memandang orang yang telah dia kerjai sedang tergeletak di atas rumput. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya hingga terjongkok sehingga dia bisa menggapai tubuh Naruto, "Stupid. Dobe," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto...

Dan tanpa disadari...

'Dobe...Dobe...,' Sasuke bergumam sambil mengelus rambut Naruto karena setelah Sasuke memainkan rambut Naruto, Sasuke merasakan jika rambut Naruto begitu halus.

'Menarik sekali bukan?' Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya dengan cara _bridal style_.

'Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya ketika pagi nanti...'

'Dan tingkahnya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya...'

Sifat dingin dan wajah ekspresi seperti itu apa masih bisa kau perlihatkan Uzumaki. Naruto?

'Ini ada pilihanmu untuk melawan orang sepertiku..' Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kembali kediaman Uchiha.

**_Bersambung..._**

* * *

**Ah maaf jika apdet-nya lama... Terima kasih sudah membaca...mohon review-nya...**

**Salam hangat,**

**touisback**


	3. Uchiha! It's Our Meeting!

**Ice and Chocolate**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, and OOC.**

**Untuk semua para pembaca terima kasih sudah memberi review untuk chapter 1 dan 2, jika ada kesalahan touisback minta maaf untuk para pembaca. Saran dan kritik para pembaca melewati review selalu touisback baca dan tentu saja tou dengar. Oh iya, untuk yang saran untuk 'warn' terima kasih ya sudah memberi tahu jika Yaoi-nya ngeganggu. Tou perbaiki. dan untuk yang memperbaiki kata-kata dalam penulisan tou, tou juga mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan memperbaiki tulisan tersebut untuk ke depannya.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Touisback  
**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan sangat berat, sehingga dia beranggapan jika cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus jendela sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Perlahan matanya pun mulai terfokus, dan pemandangan asing tampak terlihat di depannya. Pemandangan jika dia bukan di kamarnya melainkan di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Uchiha?

Pintu kamar pun terbuka, seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa _trolley_ dengan pakaian, roti, selai yang begitu macam jenisnya, dan segelas susu di atasnya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dan matanya menatap tajam pelayan tersebut sehingga pelayan tersebut sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk masuk!" kata Naruto dengan nada sinis, dan hampir membuat pelayan lari ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan sa..saya Tuan Uzumaki... te-tetapi Tuan Uchiha yang memerintahkan sa-saya membawa semua ini ketika a-anda terbangun...," jawab pelayan tersebut dengan nada ketakutan.

Sakit kepala benar-benar menambah buruknya _mood_ Naruto berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Tanpa diperintahkan pun ketika wajah Naruto bertambah kesal, pelayan tersebut segera pamit dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Ketika pelayan tersebut sudah beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke, Naruto berjalan ke arah _trolley_ dan melihat benda-benda yang terdapat di _trolley_ tersebut. Pakaian, jam tangan, dasi, makanan, dan kertas berada di atas _trolley_ tersebut. Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat beberapa kata terdapat di kertas tersebut dengan guratan tinta yang terlihat maskulin.

**_Terima kasih untuk semalam,_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Nb: Jangan lupa rapat kita di pagi ini. Jangan telat._**

**_Sampai jumpa di kantor._**

Bola mata Naruto sedikit membesar. Bagaimana tidak dia tidak terkejut? Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Hari yang benar-benar telah dihancurkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha,_ Prince of Teme_. Naruto meremas surat di tangannya, dan membuang surat tersebut secara kasar sehingga mengenai dinding.

Naruto mengambil pakaian yang tersedia di atas_ trolley_, dan segera memasangkannya secara kilat pakaian tersebut. Tidak peduli jika untuk pertama kalinya dia akan tampil sangat acak-acakan, dan tidak peduli keterlambatannya akan membuat dampak buruk bagi namanya, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah, dia harus berada di ruang rapat segera mungkin.

'Aku akan pastikan hari ini kau mati, Uchiha!'

* * *

Ruangan rapat yang tadinya sunyi-senyap menanti kedatangan Naruto kini menjadi sangat bising. Dengan senyuman a la Uchiha, Sasuke memainkan penanya dengan memutar-mutar pena tersebut. Keributan yang sangat dia harapkan akhirnya datang juga, karena dengan ributnya orang-orang yang berada di ruangan rapat berarti bertambah hancurnya nama Naruto Uzumaki di depan para petinggi perusahaan Uzumaki.

Seseorang yang memiliki umur sekitar paruh baya dengan senyuman terlihat menyebalkan mendatangi Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya, "Tuan Uchiha, maafkan atas keterlambatan pemimpin perusahaan kami, bisa anda menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Saatnya bermain, Dobe!

"Apa kau pikir waktuku hanya untuk di sini? Setahu aku Tuan Uzumaki yang kalian hormati itu bukanlah orang yang suka terlambat? Maka dari itu perusahaan kami bersedia bekerja sama dengan dirinya, tetapi... jika begini...," Sasuke berusaha menahan senyuman licik ketika wajah-wajah di depannya terlihat ketakutan dan pucat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerja sama dengan dirinya," lanjut Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang bernama Danzo tersebut memegang lengan Sasuke, dan memandang Sasuke dengan wajah memohon meskipun itu tidaklah membuat Uchiha merasa iba sedikit pun, "Tu-Tuan, saya mohon," kata Danzo, dan Sasuke menggerakkan lengannya dengan kasar sehingga genggaman tangan Danzo terlepas dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mem-"

"Jika kau mau pergi, pergi saja Uchiha!" seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu.

Mata onyx bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru...

"Naruto...," Iruka segera beranjak dari kursi dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo cepat! Aku memang telat, dan kau tidak menyukainya bukan?" Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Iruka mengikutinya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman licik sambil mendekati wajah Naruto, "jadi begini perlakuanmu ketika kau berbuat salah?"

Iruka mendekatkan bibirnya pada Naruto, "Naruto, ayo minta maaf! Tidak baik jika kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini," bisik Iruka.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada orang seperti dia!" Naruto berteriak dan membuat atmosfir seluruh ruangan tidak nyaman karena aura kemarahan yang dipancarkan oleh penyandang nama Uzumaki.

"Oh, bagus! Jika begitu, kontrak perusahaan kita batalkan," kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kaki melewati Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh kontrak itu! Aku bisa mencari berjuta-juta perusahaan yang bisa menggantikan perusahaan Uchiha!" Naruto kembali berteriak, dan Sasuke menghentikan kakinya ketika mendengar perkataan antik dari seorang Presiden Direktur.

"Silahkan cari," jawab Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan perusahaan Uzumaki dengan senyuman kebanggaan.

Seluruh mata di ruang rapat memandang Naruto. Bahkan Danzo menggertakan giginya karena kesal dengan anak ingusan yang dengan keras kepalanya menghancurkan keinginannya untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Terus menanam egomu hingga perusahaan yang ayahmu dirikan hancur?" kata Danzo dengan nada mengejek.

"Naruto...," Iruka memegang pundak Naruto. Iruka sangat mengetahui jika Naruto seperti ini pasti mempunyai maksud tertentu, oleh karena itu, Iruka tidak berani berkomentar dengan kejadian barusan.

"Danzo...," Naruto berkata dengan nada sangat dalam, dan sangat berhati-hati.

"Jika kau berani membawa-bawa orang tuaku ke dalam masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan ini, jangan harap aku akan berbaik hati untuk memelihara penjilat seperti dirimu!" lanjut Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan ruangan rapat, di tengah-tengah kebisingan yang kembali terjadi.

* * *

Percikan air terus membasahi wajah dengan kulit tan, dan memiliki luka di kedua pipinya. Napas Naruto yang tersenggal-senggal, dan pipi yang tampak memerah karena menahan amarah terpantul di depan cermin wastafel. Naruto memandang wajahnya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi wastafel, dan matanya yang berwarna biru masih berkilat tajam.

"Sial!" teriak Naruto yang terus mencoba mengatakan kata-kata tersebut seperti mantra.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Naruto memukul cermin di depannya, dan gelarnya sebagai pangeran es sudah hilang sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya! Apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Jawab Uzumaki? Apa kau orang bodoh sampai apa yang orang lain lakukan pada dirimu pun kau tidak ingat?" teriak Naruto pada bayangannya yang terpantul di depan cermin.

Percikan darah mengalir ke atas lantai. Percikan darah yang berasal dari kepalan tangan Naruto...

Kenapa?

Kenapa Tuhan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Apa yang dia lakukan...," Naruto terduduk di atas lantai, dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok di samping wastafel sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Bagaimana ini...

* * *

Sasuke memandang kota dari ruangan kerjanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat senang. Melihat ekspresi Naruto di ruangan rapat adalah hal yang sangat dinanti-nantinya.

Marah...

Gusar...

Bingung...

"Itu semua telah kau perlihatkan Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, dan kejadian tadi malam pun kembali muncul di pikirannya.

**Flashback..**

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam kediaman Uchiha melewati pintu belakang. Meskipun Naruto sangat berat, tetapi demi berlangsungnya rencana-rencana yang telah dia susun, Sasuke rela membawa Naruto. Lorong-lorong, dan anak-anak tangga pun telah berhasil Sasuke lewati, hingga Sasuke berada di depan sebuah pintu besar, dengan lambang kipas di depannya.

Kamar Sasuke!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah, dan setelah Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan kakinya Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Naruto yang tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuannya dibawanya ke atas kasur dan ditaruhnya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang tertidur di atas kasurnya yang beralasan sprei berwarna biru tua. Wajah Naruto yang tertidur sangatlah damai, dan tidak ada wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur lebih jelas.

"Kau seharusnya tidur selamanya, Dobe...," kata Sasuke, dan tanpa disadarinya mata Naruto membuka dan memperlihatkan mata biru yang bulat dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Kau datang?" kata Naruto dengan wajah penuh kesenangan.

"Datang?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Apa kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu?" kata Naruto dengan nada suara orang mabuk, dan Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku cinta padamu, Neji...," kata Naruto dan membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan memandang Naruto yang sudah kembali tertidur. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, seluruh rencananya yang sudah disusun kini hilang begitu saja. Otaknya yang jenius kini menjadi penuh dengan rencana yang lain.

'Siapapun Neji, dia bisa aku manfaatkan,' kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

**End Flashback...**

Sasuke menutup matanya. Wajah Sakura, dan temannya bernama Kiba kembali muncul di pikirannya. Seorang wanita yang merupakan pacar Kiba pun teringat kembali di pikiran Sasuke. Seorang wanita dengan mata lavender, dan selalu terlihat malu-malu pun terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

'Hyuuga Neji?'

'Hinata Hyuuga, ahn?'

'Menarik sekali'

'Rupanya dia yang akan menjadi pion ku...' Sasuke pun tertawa dengan keras karena pikiran-pikiran liciknya.

* * *

Iruka memandang wajah Naruto dengan hawatir sambil mengobati lengan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Iruka melihat anak asuhnya seperti ini. Anak asuh yang selalu memasang wajah dinginnya kini terlihat sangat penuh emosi dan tidak berbicara sama sekali pada dirinya.

Iruka yang duduk di bawah Naruto memandang Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi, "Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Kau seharusnya cerita jika memiliki masalah," kata Iruka sambil mebersihkan darah yang di tangan Naruto, dan sangat heran Naruto tidak terlihat sakit sedikit pun ketika cairan alkohol mengenai lukanya.

"Kau sebaiknya keluar dari ruanganku Iruka..," kata Naruto yang kembali memiliki sifat dinginnya.

Iruka memandang Naruto dengan wajah galak, "kau seharusnya tahu Naruto, meskipun kau adalah Boss-ku buka berarti aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu! Mau bagaimanapun kau adalah anak asuhku."

Naruto memandang Iruka dengan kilatan tajam, "jika kau merasa orang tua asuhku seharusnya kau mengetahui apa yang aku butuhkan Iruka, dan yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kau pergi dari ruanganku."

Iruka menghela napas, entah sampai kapan Naruto akan bersikap seperti ini. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal Naruto selalu menutup dirinya, dan sikap dinginnya sempat menghilang ketika seseorang muncul, dan membuat Naruto memiliki emosi yang lebih baik, tetapi sifat dinginnya kembali bahkan lebih dingin ketika orang tersebut meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Iruka memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba, dan Naruto tidak terkejut bahkan berekspresi ketika merasakan air mata Iruka membasahi pundaknya, "Naruto... sudah jangan seperti ini, kami hawatir ketika melihatmu selalu seperti ini."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Iruka, dan beranjak dari kursi, "aku tidak pernah berharap seorang pun berbaik hati pada diriku, jika kau ingin pergi dari sisiku Iruka, aku tidak peduli," kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah jendela untuk membelakangi Iruka.

Iruka tidak bisa terlalu lama berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, karena semakin lama melihat Naruto semakin sakit dan sedih hatinya, "kau sebaiknya mendatangi Uchiha dan berbicara pada dirinya, karena bukan kau saja yang hidup di perusahaan ini... masih banyak keluarga yang bergantung pada dirimu Naruto..."

Naruto tidak berkata apapun dan hanya memandang jendela meskipun Iruka sudah beranjak pergi dari ruangannya...

"Uchiha..." gumam Naruto.

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Sasuke yang sudah merasa hampir mati kebosanan karena Itachi berada di kantor, dan tidak memperbolehkannya 'bermain-main' membuat dirinya merasa sangat bosan. Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangannya, karpet yang berwarna biru yang terkena sinar matahari yang terpantul melewati jendelanya membuat bayangan dirinya terpantul mengenai karpet tersebut.

"Pekerjaan pun sudah selesai," gumam Sasuke sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, dan asistennya pun mengatakan jika seseorang telah menunggunya di luar.

"Suruh dia masuk," kata Sasuke yang menduga-duga jika orang yang datang pada dirinya adalah seorang wanita atau mungkin pria yang bisa dia ajak bermain.

Sasuke hampir bertindak bodoh dengan terjatuh dari kursi ketika yang muncul adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Wajah Naruto yang tampak kusut dengan tangan diperban membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya atas kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha. Orang di depannya ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa diduga-duga dan selalu membuat dirinya tersenyum. Pantas jika di suatu tempat orang di depannya ini disebut seseorang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Sedangkan Naruto tampak sangat berantisipasi pada orang di depannya, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang dilakukan orang di depannya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto sangat mengetahui jika Sasuke sedang menggodanya, tetapi Naruto tidak akan pernah keluar dari tempat ini tanpa memperoleh hasil yang baik. Naruto mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menghela napas terlebih dahulu.

"Atas apa yang aku lakukan di ruangan rapat tadi siang, aku minta maaf, Uchiha...," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Memandang Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga rambut, ketika melihat rambut pirang yang berkilau mengingatkan Sasuke dengan betapa lembutnya rambut dan kulit orang di depannya ini.

"Kau memang selalu menawan Uzumaki Naruto, aku berharap kau mengingat kejadian semalam," kata Sasuke yang membuat mata Naruto membelalak dengan lebar.

Bingo!

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggoda Naruto. Orang di depannya ini memang sangat polos, dan enak untuk dipermainkan. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak sadar jika dia sudah melupakan kebosanannya semenjak Naruto berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah berfungsi pada Sasuke.

"Ng... kau tidak perlu tahu. Oh iya, bukannya kau bisa mencari berjuta-juta perusahaan seperti kami? Kenapa kau datang kemari dan meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, orang di depannya ini benar-benar menggodanya dan membuat dirinya kesal, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan besar seperti milik diriku hancur karena aku merusak nama baik perusahaan tersebut di mata para pembisnis internasional," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau datang kemari karena takut aku akan mempublikasikan perilaku pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki corp.,?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam...

"Aku tidak pernah takut akan apapun Uchiha...," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jadi untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk meminta maaf pada dirimu," jawab Naruto dengan santai, dan Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan antik Naruto Uzumaki.

"Meminta maaf hah?"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, "jika begitu kita resmi bekerja sama," kata Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sambil memandang tangan Sasuke.

Ini adalah pilihan yang sangat besar bagi Naruto.

Naruto mengingat ucapan Iruka dan menghela napas, Naruto segera menjabat tangan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum, "terima kasih, Uchiha!" jawab Naruto.

Terima kasih ahn?

Terima kasih untuk apa Naruto?

Untuk membuat diriku kembali bisa menghancurkan dirimu?

"Kerja sama ini adalah yang terbaik bagi perusahaan kami. Orang tua, dan kakakku yang sudah mengadakan pesta kemarin malam pasti akan sangat senang jika mengetahui mulai besok aku akan bekerja sama dengan dirimu, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman a la Uchiha.

"Iya," jawab Naruto perlahan.

Jabatan tangan mereka pun akhirnya terlepas...

Sasuke terus memperlihatkan senyuman a la Uchiha...

Naruto pun sedikitnya memperlihatkan senyuman jahat...

'Akan aku hancurkan kau!' mereka berdua pun memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Oh iya berbicara untuk semalam, aku pun ucapkan terima kasih, .To!" kata Sasuke dan membuat Naruto kembali terlihat gusar.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin malam?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Sasuke bertambah senang ketika melihat Naruto berekspresi penuh dengan emosi.

Memainkan Uzumaki sudah menjadi hobi terbarunya!

"Tentu saja menikmati malam kita berdua, Dobe," kata Sasuke, dan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu Uchiha, dan jangan panggil aku Dobe!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu," kata Sasuke dengan santai, dan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mereka pun saling pandang...

Untuk kesekian kalinya aura membunuh dan saling mengintimidasi berada di sekita mereka...

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah meresmikan di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing jika orang di depannya tidak akan pernah selamat dan nyaman untuk hidup di kemudian hari...

* * *

Pesawat jet kepemilikan keluarga Hyuuga pun mendarat di bandara yang diperuntukan untuk para orang yang ingin memiliki fasilitas pesawat pribadi. Hinata yang sudah menunggu cukup lama pesawat tersebut saat pesawat tersebut berhenti _landing_ dan pintu pun membuka, Hinata berlari ke arah pesawat tersebut.

Seseorang pria dengan rambut panjang, dan mata yang mirip dengan Hinata mendatangi Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Kau sudah besar!" seru orang tersebut sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Hinata yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kakak! Akhirnya kau tiba!" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakak sepupunya yang bernama Neji.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata, " kau memang cantik, pasti sudah punya pacar?" goda Neji yang membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Dugaanku benar," kata Neji dan membuat wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

"Kakak sendiri?" tanya Hinata.

Neji mengelus rambut Hinata dan tersenyum tipis sambil memandang langit sore di atasnya, "aku kembali untuk menemui cintaku," jawab Neji dan Hinata pun tersenyum kecil.

"Pantas saja kau selalu maksa ayah untuk membantunya dalam pekerjaan di sini," kata Hinata.

Neji memandang Hinata, "Ya..," jawab Neji.

Semua aku lakukan untukmu Naruto...

Apapun akan aku lakukan, termasuk membuat kembali kau tersenyum karena diriku...

Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan Neji Hyuuga untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan...

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter tiga... jangan lupa tekan tombol yang di bawah ya hehe

Salam hangat,

Touisback


	4. Neji meet Naruto and Uchiha!

**Ice and Chocolate**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: Yaoi, Miss Typo, and OOC.**

* * *

**liaa: Menurut aku juga gitu (?) Kenapa ya Tou ga bisa ngebuat NaruSasu (stress)? makasih sudah review.. jangan lupa baca chapter empat dan sarannya lagi yaa..**

**Superol: Terima kasih sudah review. Iya Neji datang dan bikin masalah Naruto tambah heboh (niatnya)... Selamat membaca chapter 4...**

**Misyel: Mudah-mudahan tambah seru. n.n makasih sudah review.**

**Twingwing RuRake: Ga apa-apa yang penting sudah review. Makasih yah n.n. Iya nih, mudah-mudahan nanti Tou bisa buat ini cerita jadi SasuNaru atau NaruSasu deh. (Gimana cara?).. Naru nggak diapa-apain, nggak jadi, Sasu'a keburu nggak niat hahaha. Oke, diusahain apdet**

**Meg chan: (baca scenario) kayaknya susah kalau di sini Naru ga menderita (dirasengan)... Nanti juga Sasu yang menderita, kalau perlu semua pemain kecuali Naruto yang nggak menderita (?) hehehe.. Makasih sudah review yaa, selamat membaca chapter 4.**

**SasuNaruNeji: Wah ada juga yang suka cinta segitiga gini hehehe, iya makasih buat review-nya. Doain aja apdet'a supaya cepaaaat. Selamat membaca chapter 4.**

**El. Ciel. Sora: Panggil saja saya Tou-sama (?) bercandaa, panggil aja Tou. Saya nggak punya penyeimbang soal'a saya ga punya timbangan (plak) Iya, nanti pasti tou seimbangin.. Tapi kali ini sabar aja ya lihat Narunya stress dulu, lalu khukhukhu... Makasih sudah review yaaa, jangan lupa baca chapter 4..**

**icha22madhen: Aduh jangan dibejek Sasuke-nya nanti pemain di anime Naruto berkurang. (Garing).. Makasih sudah review ya, wah makasih juga sudah senang dengan kedatangan Neji hehe.**

**zee rasetsu: Makasih buat review dan makasih juga buat sukanya zee pada pair di cerita ini. Iya, mudah-mudahan saya terus bersemangat! Semangat untuk apdet! Merdeka! =.='**

**Gwindo: Ya ampun? Gwin? Kamu kemana aja? Mana cerita kita woi! Dear sobatku yang tercinta, sekali datang langsung flame, aku tidak suka dengan gaya bicaramu (nangis di sudut ruangan) oh iya ya? alurnya mulai berantakan?(ngeberesin)... Benar Gwin, tou lagi suka sama cerita ini, terus lagi ngebet buatnya. Tou juga punya saran buat Gwin kok hehe. Mana I LIVE IN HELL! Itu edisi terakhir (mewek). Mudah-mudahan Gwin diberikan jalan yang lurus untuk segera mengadakan peresmian pembubaran 'Princess Teme' dengan tamatnya I LIVE IN HELL! sekian. Thx buat sarannya.**

**Vii no Kitsune: Makasih sudah review. Hahaha, iya-iya, tapi direbutnya di chapter selanjutnya ya, sekarang scenario mengatakan Naruto harus banyak-banyak dulu bersama dengan Sasuke. .b. Silahkan membaca chapter 4.**

**Segitu aja komentar dari Tou buat review, oh iya terima kasih buat para reader dan atau author yang ngebuat cerita tou jadi favorite, dan buat tou jadi favorite author. Terima kasih juga buat silent reader yang tou tidak bisa sebutkan namanya (?). Pokoknya untuk yang membaca cerita ini Tou ucapkan terima kasih, dan review maupun keikutsertaan kalian untuk cerita ini sangat tou hargai.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca chapter 4...**

* * *

Sambil memandang cermin, pemilik Sasuke merapihkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Berita mengenai kedatangan Neji terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamarnya melewati televisi plasma yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kamarnya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah televisi dan memandang gambar sesosok pria yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para wartawan. Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam, keluarga Hyuuga bukanlah keluarga yang pantas dia remehkan, meskipun keluarga Hyuuga tidak sekaya keluarganya, tetapi relasi yang mereka miliki sangatlah banyak. Oleh karena itu, segala sesuatu yang Sasuke rencanakan haruslah berjalan rapih, tidak terdapat kesalahan sedikit pun.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di atas etalase kaca yang terdapat jam tangan di dalamnya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah garasi mobil. Saat garasi mobil terbuka, hampir seluruh merek mobil ternama terdapat di garasi tersebut. Sasuke memilih sebuah mobil _sport_ lotus yang berwarna oranye. Setelah cukup memanaskan mobil tersebut Sasuke memacu mobil tersebut dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu lalu lintas menghentikan laju mobil Sasuke. Untuk melepas rasa kebosanannya, penyandang nama Uchiha tersebut memandang sekeliling untuk mencari hal yang menarik sampai dia melihat ke kaca sebelah kanannya. Sasuke melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang, dan memakai kaca mata hitam, dan sedang menanti lampu lalu lintas berubah dari warna merah menjadi hijau seperti dirinya.

Uzumaki!

Seperti telepati, Naruto melihat ke kaca sebelah kirinya, dan melihat Sasuke sedang memandangnya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan membunyikan gas sekeras yang dianggap sebagai tantangan oleh Sasuke. Melihat tantangan yang diberikan Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung melihat ke arah lampu lalu lintas dan bersiap-siap untuk menyambut tantangan yang diberikan Naruto.

Hijau!

Mobil mereka berdua pun dipacu sangat kencang secara bersamaan. Sasuke yang melaju lebih dulu dari Naruto memimpin perlombaan, dan Naruto mencoba menyusul Sasuke dengan cara membuat alur mobilnya berjalan secara jig-jag-berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyusul tanpa menabrak mobil orang lain.

Bibir Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman-senyuman kemenangan, tanpa sadar di depannya terdapat mobil truk sampah dan membuat Sasuke harus membanting stir dan Naruto yang melihat kesempatan tersebut segera menyusul mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke.

"Sial!" seru Sasuke sambil memandang mobil putih_ sport _lotus yang terus melaju cepat.

Naruto memandang mobil Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya dari kaca spion, dan dengan penuh konsentrasi berusaha memimpin perlombaan "Teme," gumam Naruto sambil terus memacu mobilnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke sudah berada di samping mobilnya, dan entah sejak kapan mereka sudah hampir tiba di Uzumaki corp.,. Secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, dan membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka berdua memandang ke arah mereka berdua karena bunyi decitan mobil mereka akibat dihentikan sekaligus dan debu yang berterbangan yang diakibatkan oleh mereka sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari mobil dan saling pandang...

"_So?"_ kata Sasuke pada Naruto dengan senyuman a la Uchiha.

"_Not bad_" jawab Naruto singkat. Setelah itu, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perusahan Uzumaki dengan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah lama Hyuuga Neji tidak menghirup udara tempat kelahirannya di Konoha. Sudah sejak lama juga Neji meninggalkan keluarga besarnya di Konoha. Sambil memandang sekeliling Neji memasuki mobil dan berancang-ancang untuk berkeliling kota dan menikmati perubahan-perubahan di kota tercintanya. Pada saat akan menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba Hinata keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Neji menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kakak! Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Hinata dengan nada merajuk. Bukan Neji jika tidak mengikuti keinginan Hinata, dengan gerakan tubuh, Neji memperintahkan Hinata memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau memang paling manja jika ada aku, Hinata," kata Neji setelah Hinata duduk di sebelahnya dan sabuk pengaman sudah terpasang dengan rapih di tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, itu salah mu sendiri selalu memanjakan aku," kata Hinata sambil menyalakan musik.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Neji sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai.

Hinata berpikir untuk sesaat, dan senyuman kecil dengan ekspresi malu-malu terlukis di wajahnya, "aku ingin memperkenalkan mu pada seseorang, seseorang yang seharusnya kau temui sejak dulu di saat aku memperkenalkannya pada keluarga," kata Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Kakak! Kenapa tidak datang pada acara pertunangan aku?" tanya Hinata dan membuat Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak menerima surat undangan atau kabar apapun," kata Neji.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "dasar ayah, pasti dia tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi kakak dalam pekerjaan, pantas saja kau menanyakan kekasihku di bandara, kalau begitu aku perkenalkan siapa kekasihku...," kata Hinata, dan Neji pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia setuju dengan ajakan Hinata.

* * *

Kertas-kertas berwarna putih bertebaran di atas meja. Bunyi ketikan _keyboard_ terus terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Cahaya matahari yang menembus ruangan membuat suasana di dalam ruangan semakin hangat. Musim panas yang nyaman dan penuh dengan nuansa liburan haruslah dihabiskan Uchiha dengan bekerja keras bersama Naruto. Sesekali bibir merah muda Naruto menyentuh bibir cangkir yang terdapat kopi di dalamnya. Sudah berjam-jam mereka terdiam dan menyelesaikan kerjaan masing-masing. Sudah lama juga Sasuke berusaha tidak berteriak dan melempar kertas-kertas di depannya karena bosan.

"Uzumaki!" seru Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menghentikan kerjaannya untuk memandang orang di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena Sasuke mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan jam kuno yang terpaku dengan rapih di atas dinding, "apa kau tidak makan siang terlebih dahulu? Sejak pagi kita sudah mencoba mengerjakan proyek-proyek ini, dan setidaknya makanlah terlebih dahulu, apa kau mau aku sakit dan tidak bisa mengerjakan proyek ini?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, Sasuke memang tidak salah jika dijuluki sebagai seorang jenius. Alasan-alasan yang diberikan Sasuke untuk mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap pekerjaan selalu diterima oleh Naruto. Sang penyandang Uzumaki pun beranjak dari kursinya dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang memandang dirinya.

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Naruto untuk keluar ruangan...

* * *

Nuansa musik klasik terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan restoran. Mendengar kakak sepupu Hinata yang ingin bertemu dengan dirinya membuat Kiba panik dan dengan segera mungkin mencari tempat pertemuan yang pantas untuk dirinya dan kakak dari kekasihnya, dan restoran termahal di kota Konoha-lah yang Kiba datangi, dan Kiba pesan. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar Kiba menanti siapa orang yang akan muncul di depannya.

Galak?

Baik?

Atau Aneh?

Kiba terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sampai pintu restoran membuka dan memunculkan kedua penyandang Hyuuga. Kiba beranjak dari kursi dan memandang Hinata yang dengan riang menghampiri dirinya dengan diikuti oleh seseorang. Hinata pun memeluk Kiba dengan erat tanpa peduli jika Kiba terus memandang orang yang mengikuti Hinata sejak tadi.

Neji?

Kiba segera melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan memandang orang di depannya. Orang yang diam di depannya adalah orang yang dia kenal, bahkan orang yang sangat dia kenal dengan baik. Meskipun Kiba sempat menduga jika Neji-lah orang yang akan dia temui, Kiba segera menepis pikiran tersebut karena Kiba sangat mengetahui jika Neji tidak mungkin kembali pada kota kelahirannya. Selain itu, Kiba yang tidak mendengar berita-berita mengenai kedatangan Neji tentu saja tidak akan pernah mengetahui jika orang di depannya ini akan muncul.

"Neji?" Kiba mengulurkan tangan dan Neji menyambut uluran tangan Kiba.

Hinata memandang Kiba dan Neji, "kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Hinata.

Kiba memandang kekasihnya dan mengelus rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut, "tentu saja! Aku, kakak sepupumu, dan Naruto sudah saling kenal sejak dulu," jawab Kiba.

Mendengar nama Naruto membuat Neji teringat kembali tujuannya untuk datang ke kota kelahirannya. Neji segera duduk di depan Kiba ketika Kiba mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, dan memandang Kiba dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Baik," jawab Neji singkat.

Keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka bertiga...

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar Naruto?" tanya Neji yang membuka topik pembicaraan kembali. Mendengar pertanyaan Neji, Kiba sudah mengetahui dengan sangat baik tujuan Neji untuk datang kemari. Kiba tersenyum kecil dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Neji ketika pintu restoran pun membuka kembali dan membuat mata dan pikirannya teralihkan pada kedua orang yang memasuki pintu tersebut.

Mata Neji tidak henti-hentinya memandang sesosok rambut pirang yang memasuki restoran dengan wajah dingin. Sesosok pemilik mata biru yang selalu dipikirkannya dimanapun dia berada. Sesosok yang menjadi alasan Neji untuk berada di tempat ini.

"Naruto...," gumam Neji. Melihat ekspresi pada wajah Neji, Kiba segera berteriak memanggil nama Naruto dan membuat Naruto memandang ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya.

Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar dengan kencang ketika melihat sesosok Neji yang berada di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat mengetahui wajah Neji dari televisi berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat berekspresi.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, "jika kau memang masih mempunyai harga diri maka hentikan mimik terkejutmu itu, Uzumaki, dan bersikaplah jika kau tidak pernah butuh orang itu," Sasuke berbisik di telingan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "tahu darimana jika aku-"

"Aku menjadi seorang Uchiha bukan karena apa-apa, Dobe," jawab Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji, Kiba, dan Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan senyuman a la Uchiha, melihat senyuman Sasuke, entah kenapa Neji langsung tidak menyukai orang di depannya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Neji, "Hei, Hyuuga, rupanya berita mengenai kedatanganmu ternyata benar," kata Sasuke, dan Neji membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke dan langsung melepaskan jabatan tangan tersebut- tidak ingin berlama-lama berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Neji dan Naruto saling pandang, dan membuat perubahan atmosfir di sekeliling mereka. Kiba yang merasakan keganjilan di antara mereka berdua langsung memecahkan keheningan dengan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersama mereka. Meskipun Naruto tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Neji, tetapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menerima ajakan Kiba dengan senang hati.

* * *

Setelah memesan makanan, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke, kelima orang tersebut tetap saja terdiam seperti terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Naruto menghela napas dan meminta ijin pada keempat orang di sekelilingnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji pun ikut pamit ke kamar mandi menyusul Naruto. Melihat kedua orang yang sudah pergi dari pandangannya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kamar mandi, Uchiha?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Kiba dengan senyuman a la Uchiha, "dimana pun aku berada, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan Inuzuka," jawab Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Kiba hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Uchiha memang seorang iblis di dalam diri mereka,' pikir Kiba.

* * *

Naruto sedang menyuci tangannya ketika Neji memasuki kamar mandi. Naruto memandang wajah Neji dari cermin, dan jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang ketika Neji melihat dirinya. Sudah lama Naruto mencoba menghentikan perasaannya pada Neji, tetapi tetap saja hanya dengan melihat wajahnya perasaan yang sudah lama dia coba hilangkan kembali dengan cepat.

"Naruto...," lirih Neji.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan memandang Neji dengan dingin. Ucapan Sasuke terniang di pikirannya. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk kalah dari perasaannya. Walaupun Neji telah berhasil merebut hatinya, Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan kerasionalannya atas perlakukan Neji pada dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin, dan membuat Neji sedikit takut untuk meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu..," kata Neji.

Naruto memandang Neji lalu tersenyum tipis, senyum tiada arti dan seperti mengejek, "kejadian yang mana Hyuuga? Memang kau pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pada diriku? Bukannya baru saja kita bertemu?" kata Naruto, dan setelah itu Naruto melewati Neji dan membuat Neji terpaku-tidak bisa berkata apapun.

'Rupanya ini akan sangat sulit...,' pikir Neji sambil memandang pintu tempat dimana terakhir kali Neji melihat sesosok Naruto.

* * *

Makanan yang dipesan telah tiba bersamaan dengan kedatangan Naruto. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang dingin seperti biasanya membuat Sasuke merasa puas. Ternyata Neji benar-benar menjadi pion bagi Sasuke. Hanya dengan kedatangannya saja sudah membuat Naruto kacau seperti ini. Sasuke memandang kembali wajah Naruto, wajah yang sekarang tidak berekspresi dingin melainkan hanya kekalutan.

"Wajahmu kacau sekali," tanpa disadari oleh dirinya, Sasuke secara reflek mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto yang kembali berekspresi menyebalkan dan membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak kau cium makanan yang di depanmu? Tampaknya kau sedang jatuh cinta pada makanan itu," kata Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah dari Naruto.

"Siapa yang memandang makanan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan galak, dan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto membuat Sasuke memandang Naruto seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau Dobe sekali, jangan-jangan memandang makanan saja kau tidak sadar?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai keasyikan mengganggu Naruto.

"Pintar sekali kau berkomen-"

"Ano...," Hinata memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergiliran, ternyata kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke memang membuat suasana tenang restoran berbintang lima ini menjadi ramai.

"Kalian ternyata akrab sekali," kata Hinata dan membuat Naruto memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya lagi pada Hinata, dan Kiba segera memeluk kekasihnya agar selamat dari aura membunuh Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji tiba di hadapan mereka dan membuat suasana di antara mereka kembali hening.

Naruto akan meminum minuman yang Sasuke pesan untuknya pada saat Naruto ke kamar mandi sebelum...

"Naruto, kau jangan minum, minuman tersebut mengandung cokelat," kata Neji yang duduk di depan Naruto sambil menarik cangkir yang dipegang Naruto.

Sasuke memandang cangkir tersebut dan Naruto secara bergiliran, "kau rupanya takut sama cokelat, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Mendengar hinaan yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit panas, Naruto segera mengambil cangkir tersebut dan menegluk minuman yang terdapat di cangkir tersebut. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Neji memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. Naruto yang tidak menyukai cokelat harus meminum cokelat tersebut pastilah sangat menyiksa bagi Naruto.

"Uchiha! Jaga bicaramu," seru Neji sambil berusaha menahan emosi. Sedangkan dengan wajah polos, Sasuke memandang Neji, "kau sebaiknya tidak usah semarah itu, Hyuuga, Uzumaki hanya meminum cokelat memang ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak punya pikiran Uchiha!" seru Neji.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk mencerna ucapan Neji, dan membukanya secara perlahan, "aku masih mempunyai pikiran dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang meninggalkan orang yang menyayanginya demi ambisinya," kata Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto yang berusaha menahan rasa tidak enak cokelat ditenggorokannya memandang Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Kita pergi!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari restoran. Sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Naruto, Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

'1-0 Hyuuga, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bukan jika hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah mulus?'

'Jangan harap jika aku masih berada di sekeliling kalian.'

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki mobil. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri sambil memandang jendela di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke memang orang yang sangat berbahaya dan seperti ular. Hanya dengan kata-katanya sudah berhasil memancing dirinya, dan Neji adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi atau hanya diam di sini saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "kau jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Hyuuga, Uchiha!" seru Naruto.

Mata Sasuke-lah yang berkilat tajam memandang Naruto. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah merasa takut atau diremehkan. Seorang Uchiha adalah seseorang yang seharusnya ditakuti dan tidak pernah dipermainkan. Tetapi, Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan emosinya untuk tidak mengejek orang di sampingnya. Sasuke berusaha sebaik mungkin agar seluruh permainan yang dia jalankan berjalan dengan mulus.

"Kau berbicara tentang Uchiha, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang baru kali ini memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya.

Naruto terdiam...

"Uchiha adalah seseorang yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau," lanjut Sasuke.

"Termasuk dirimu!" seru Sasuke dan membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke memang benar-benar sudah membuat seluruh emosi dan sifat dingin Naruto secara perlahan-lahan hancur. Selain itu, Sasuke memang benar-benar orang yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri, dan sulit untuk dimengerti maupun dikalahkan.

'Jadi ini yang disebut dengan seorang Uchiha,' pikir Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa Uzumaki? Apa kau terkejut? Jangan katakan hanya beberapa kata dariku bisa menggoyahkan keinginanmu untuk bersama Hyuuga," kata Sasuke yang sudah merubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi Uchiha yang penuh dengan keambisian di dalamnya.

"Kemungkinan bersamaku adalah nol, Uchiha," jawab Naruto yang sudah mulai memacu mobilnya.

'...Dan aku tidak mungkin merubah kemungkinan tersebut karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti dirimu..'

'Tidak ada sama sekali dipikiranku untuk merubah itu.'

Sasuke kembali memandang jendela di sampingnya, ucapan Naruto dia anggap seperti angin lalu. Keegoisan, kepercayaan diri Sasuke tidaklah pernah bisa dikalahkan-terutama untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Karena yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah...

Melihat Uzumaki Naruto hancur...

* * *

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan memandang orang di sampingnya. Wajah menyebalkan, dan pemilik rambut bermodel ayam sedang tetidur pulas, sehingga mata _onyx_ yang selalu terlihat gelap, dan penuh ambisi di dalamnya tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke memang enak sekali, dia tidak menyetir dan dia pun tidur dengan pulas seperti mobil Naruto adalah hotel berbintang lima.

"Uchiha...," Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mulai memfokuskan pandangannya.

Naruto?

Sasuke menggosok kedua matanya, dan memandang wajah Naruto, "hn?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari Naruto.

"Ayo cepat masih banyak kerjaan yang harus kita lakukan," kata Naruto sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Dengan sedikit bermalas-malasan Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman, keluar dari mobil _sport _milik Naruto dan mengikuti Naruto untuk memasuki gedung Uzumaki corp.,. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang sekeliling.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, "ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "sebenarnya, kau tahu darimana jika aku mempunyai masalah dengan seorang Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto, "bagaimana jika kau mulai memanggil nama depanku dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya," kata Sasuke. _Dalam mimpi Dobe aku akan menceritakannya_, pikir Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpi Uchiha aku akan memanggil namamu seperti wanita-wanita simpananmu itu," Naruto sedikit merinding ketika membayangkan dirinya memanggil nama Sasuke seperti wanita-wanita genit.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai, dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

"AW!" seru Sasuke sambil meloncat-loncat kesakitan, dan membuat seluruh orang atau karyawan Naruto tertawa melihat seorang Uchiha bisa melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Kau tahu Uchiha! Aku sangat bahagia ketika kakimu selalu kesakitan! Hahaha," Naruto tertawa sekeras mungkin dan tampak dibuat-buat-tidak berniat tertawa sedikit pun, sehingga terkesan sangat menghina bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke lantai dan memukul wajah Naruto.

Aksi perkelahian pun dimulai...

Seluruh orang di tempat tersebut- di perusahaan Uzumaki hanya bisa menyaksikan, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani memisahkan kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi seperti anak kecil tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke sambil mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke merasa kesakitan di kupingnya. Naruto melihat kepada orang yang menarik telinganya hingga Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

'Chk, Iruka,' pikir Naruto sambil mencoba menahan sakit di telinganya.

"Lepaskan!" dengan gaya _cool_-nya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa Naruto melepaskan tangan Iruka dari kupingnya.

"Kau dan Uchiha sebaiknya menemui psikiater!" seru Iruka yang sudah merasa sakit kepala dengan tingkah laku kedua anak di depannya ini.

"Cih, psikiater? Mereka hanya akan takut padaku jika aku sudah menatap mereka," kata Naruto sambil merapihkan jasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Iruka.

"Sepertinya kau lah yang sebentar lagi harus ke psikiater, aku sangat hawatir dengan kondisi orang yang selalu merawat Uzumaki," kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari lantai, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan tangannya menepuk pundak Iruka dengan wajah penuh kehawatiran, seolah-seolah Iruka lah yang mengakibatkan semua perkelahian tersebut.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto...

Iruka memandang kedua anak di depannya sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya, "apa yang dikatakan Uchiha tampaknya sangatlah benar," gumam Iruka.

_Semakin lama aku mengurus Naruto, semakin dekat diriku pada rumah sakit jiwa._

* * *

Pintu pun menutup dengan keras. Sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto berjalan mengelilingi ruangan-tempat kerjanya yang lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna abu dengan wajah kesal. "Cih, memang dia siapa? Seenaknya saja mau aku panggil namanya," Naruto mendengus sekaligus mencibir ke arah pintu seolah-olah pintu tersebut adalah Sasuke.

"Kau juga siapa Uzumaki? Seenaknya memintaku menceritakan semuanya dengan cuma-cuma," kata Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Memangnya apa untungnya ketika aku memanggil nama kecilmu itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Melainkan berjalan mendekati meja, dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja. Setelah itu, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau ingin tahu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Dengan kau memanggil namaku, aku bisa meyakinkan diriku jika aku tidak akan pernah kalau dari seorang Hyuuga," bisik Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto. Ciuman hangat yang hanya sekilas tetapi membuat sepasang bola mata berwarna biru membuka dengan lebar.

"...Dan kau pun bisa menyuapku untuk tidak membocorkan seluruh rahasia cinta terlarang dirimu dan Hyuuga pada _public_, atau kau ingin karir seorang Hyuuga sebagai artis dan sutradara hancur?" kata Sasuke. _Seperti aku akan tutup mulut saja_, pikir Sasuke.

"Sekarang bagaimana Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto memandang mata onyx di depannya. Mata hitam yang membuat orang selalu terpesona tetapi dimiliki oleh orang yang benar-benar berbahaya. Mata hitam yang kini selalu melihatnya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Teme...," kata Naruto nyaris berbisik.

Meskipun itu adalah hinaan, tetapi bagi seorang Uchiha itu adalah awal yang baik untuk membuat seluruh kehidupannya menjadi lebih seru. Dengan adanya Naruto dikehidupannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bosan. Bisa dikatakan baru kali ini Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Menginginkan sesuatu untuk dipermainkan lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tetapi, di saat yang bersamaan tanpa disadari Sasuke jika seorang Hyuuga tidak mudah untuk dibawa ke dalam arus permainannya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, perasaan Naruto tidaklah mudah untuk dipermainkan, karena Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat percaya pada pikiran rasional daripada hatinya.

"Aku akan berbuat sebaik mungkin, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha.

'...Dan kau pun telah mengikat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis, Dobe,' pikir Sasuke.

'Kau pikir aku akan masuk ke dalam perangkapmu Uchiha?' Naruto menyentuh kerah baju Sasuke, merapihkan kerah baju tersebut dan mata mereka saling pandang tanpa terganggu sedikit pun.

_Hell no!_

'Kita lihat siapa yang akan terjatuh terlebih dahulu.'

'Pasti kau!' mereka berdua pun berpikiran sama.

"Sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali untuk mengancamku, Uchiha," kata Naruto, dan Sasuke pun hanya menutup mata, dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk melangkah, dan 'Sasuke' untukmu!" seru Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, dan jarak wajah mereka pun semakin dekat.

Naruto tersenyum, "aku tidak peduli jika kau mau menghancurkan Hyuuga, U-chi-ha," kata Naruto yang dengan berani memandang mata _onyx _milik Sasuke lebih dalam.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "jika memang seperti itu, aku harap kau tidak pernah memohon padaku suatu saat nanti," kata Sasuke.

Deg!

Perasaan tidak nyaman langsung menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke memang tidak bercanda karena mata Sasuke seolah-olah berkata jika semua yang dikatakannya tidak main-main. Tetapi, ini adalah permainan bagi Naruto, meskipun Neji akan menjadi korban, Naruto akan mencoba untuk menghentikan semua rencana Sasuke.

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, dan setelah itu Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang penuh keterkejutan, "kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Aku adalah orang yang selalu membalas apa yang orang itu lakukan pada diriku," kata Naruto sambil menikmati ekpresi wajah keterkejutan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti...

"Kalau begitu kau pun harus tahu 'Uzumaki Naruto,' jika kita memiliki sifat yang sama," kata Sasuke.

Dan...

Permusuhan mereka pun semakin besar...

**_Bersambung.._**

* * *

_**Sebelum masalah-masalah bermunculan, Tou berniat membuat permusuhan di antara mereka semakin besar. Hehe. Oh iya, Tou buat fic baru dengan judul Century Minister, tolong dibaca dan dinilai ya. Makasih  
**_

_**Salam hangat, **_

**_Touisback  
_**


End file.
